For the one you love
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Dawn Marie reflects on why she helped a certain wrestler.


Title: For the one you love  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13 (a little sexual content)  
  
Summary: Dawn reflects on what she did for a certain wrestler  
  
Pairing: Dawn Marie/??? (insert suspense music here)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
****************************  
  
Dawn opened her eyes lazily and yawned loudly. It was still dark about, as daylight was approaching. She sat up in bed and took in a deep breath. It was drizzling outside, the raindrop sounds heard pattering on the roof. She had gotten injured in a match the night before on Smackdown, so Stephanie had given her the week off.  
  
Dawn has happy for that and caught the first flight home. She stood up and wrapped herself in the blanket that was laying on the bed, covering her blue lingerie that she was wearing. A small smile crossed her face as she saw the man that was laying in bed with her. She remembered the night before.  
  
She had accompanied him to the ring for his match. He had insisted on her staying in the back where it was safe, but she pushed him to go. She wanted to support him, she wanted to be there for him. And she also wanted to make sure that that thing they call Shaniqua wouldn't interfere. Shaniqua had shown interest in Brock Lesnar, so she went to make sure that Shaniqua wouldn't interfere. Dawn didn't really see what Shaniqua saw in Brock, but then again they were both freaks.  
  
But, as Dawn had suspected, Shaniqua did interfere. Brock Lesnar had gotten himself disqualified before she did, but he didn't care. Brock had set up 2 chairs with the help of Shaniqua, ready to do an F-5 on his helpless opponent. He was out cold, not realizing what was happening to him.  
  
All of this was too much to bear for Dawn. She promptly got in the ring, trying to stop what was happening to the love of her life. However her feeble attempt would soon come to an end. After giving a bulldog to Shaniqua, she attempted to go to her man, but Brock stopped dead in her tracks. He had long dropped her man to the floor and grabbed her instead. Brock first gave her an F-5 on the mat, followed by another F-5 on the steel chairs.  
  
Dawn crumbled to the floor and hugged her body in pain. Tears came falling down her cheek, and so did the blood that was coming from the cut above her eyebrow. She felt herself being lifted once more for another F-5, but someone had come to save her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Edge coming down the ramp and pulled her off. He started beating Brock, but he got some help from Shaniqua. Thankfully Nidia came down as well, not happy with what Shaniqua had done to her earlier that day.  
  
As they were busy beating up Brock, Dawn felt someone hovering above her. "Baby, are you ok?" the voice hastily asked, caressing her cheek. Dawn nodded her head, unable to even open her eyes. He tried to lift her up, but Dawn refused. Her body was in too much pain to be touched.  
  
Referees came out, and carried her away on the stretcher. Her lover followed her, holding her hand all the way to the back.  
  
A single tear fell from Dawn's eye as she remembered the whole event. Her body was still screaming in pain. The doctors told her that she wasn't allowed to have pain killers, so she had to bear the awful pain. "Fuck," she screamed under her breath. She pressed her lips together to keep from screaming. Just then Dawn felt 2 arms wrapped around her waist. "Baby, are you ok?" the man asked, kissing her cheek. Dawn nodded, trying to hide her pain.  
  
He turned her around and looked into her eyes. He nearly burst in tears at the sight of all the pain in her eyes. He felt so guilty knowing that he had caused it. Dawn wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek on his bare chest. He held her carefully, not wanting to hurt her even more.  
  
"I'm ok, now that you're here," she whispered, giving his bare chest a light kiss. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Dawn honey?" he asked, kissing her head again. "Hmmm?" she purred, loving the feeling of his bare skin against her cheek. He let out a deep sigh. "Why did you do that?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice. She looked up at him and smiled. "What, kiss your chest?" she joked. He let out a small chuckle.  
  
"No, why did you help me in the match?" he asked, sounding very serious. Dawn shot him a confused look. "They were going to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen," she softly said, trying to soothe his distress. "But you got hurt. I can't believe they did that. I can't believe that Brock laid his hands on my girl," he angrily said. Dawn reached up and caressed his cheek, trying to calm him down.  
  
"I wasn't going to let them hurt you. I would sacrifice myself in I have to keep you safe. If I could, I would do it again," she whispered. He still looked confused. "But why?" he asked again, not really understanding why she was willing to sacrifice her body for his safety. Dawn bit her lip, hesitating if she should answer him.  
  
"Because I love you," she whispered. He looked stunned, shock written all over his face. "I love you, and they were going to have to kill me to keep me from helping you. I would gladly go through pain and hurt just to keep you from harm. I love you," she concluded. She searched his eyes for an answer, contemplating in her mind if she did the right thing by telling him how she felt.  
  
Finally a small smile appeared on his face. "I love you too," he whispered back. A big smile appeared on Dawn's face. She had been waiting to hear those words for so long. It was the first time that anybody had told her those 3 little words. She wanted to jump in joy, but her body wouldn't allow it. She instead reached up and kissed his lips lightly, taking in its softness.  
  
He gave in and gently returned the gesture, kissing her lips ever so softly. He ran his hands over her bare back, making her shudder. She deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue in and out of his mouth. He slightly moaned as she caressed his chest with her soft hands. Giving into temptation, he ran his hands through her hair, slightly gripping it when he lightly bit his tongue.  
  
"Please," she sighed, slightly squeezing his biceps as he nibbled on her neck. He slowly made his kissing path back up, kissing along her ear, cheek, jawbone and gently back to her lips. He kissed tenderly and sweetly, sucking and caressing her tongue with his. After a long while he broke the kiss and laid his forehead to hers. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. She slightly smiled and kissed his chin.  
  
"You could never hurt me," she whispered back and pulled him in for another kiss. She dominated the kiss, pushing her tongue as far as it would take her. She wanted to taste every part of him. She wanted to conquer every nook and crevice of his mouth. She gently pushed him, without breaking the kiss to the bed. He fell over on his back, taking her with him. She continued to kiss him, positioning herself so that she was straddling his hips. She broke the kiss and ripped off the blanket, sending it to the floor along with her bra.  
  
"Dawn sweety, I don't," he began, but was soon interrupted when Dawn laid her lips on his once more. "If you be careful, I'll be ok," he whispered in his ear, flicking her tongue against his earlobe. He then gently grabbed her by her hips and flipped her over so that she was laying flat on her back. He nibbled on her neck, carefully guiding his hands to her underwear. He flipped it off within seconds, sending to the floor to join her bra.  
  
"I love you Dawn," he whispered, kissing her collarbone. She crooned at the feeling of his lips on her bare skin.  
  
"I love you too Kurt," she moaned. He continued making sweet love to the woman he loved  
  



End file.
